


California Girls

by kissmeasifall



Series: Bros Before Joes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna take a walk?” Stiles asked, a small bit of hesitance playing on his voice. </p><p>“Could it be more of a cliché?” Derek practically smirked. </p><p>Stiles kicked sand at him. “Shut up.” He laughed. </p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and Derek all head to the beach for a day and have a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Bros Before Joes series! Check out the [tumblr](http://www.brosbeforejoes.tumblr.com)! Follow for all your Stydia brotp needs!
> 
> Stiles [swim wear](http://www.andrewchristian.com/index.php/swim/7287-blk.html). (as close as I could find) *uhmm*

“No, Lydia, I am not wearing this!” Stiles said, shaking the speedo that she had handed him at her. 

She smirked. “Lydia's best friend doesn't not turn heads.” She stated matter-of-factly. 

He planted his feet, trying to hold his ground but ultimately she won out and he retreated into his bedroom. It took a few minutes for him to get out of his clothes and maneuver into his new found speedo. He kind of liked it, but he was still entitled to complain at Lydia. 

“Lydia! They're Andrew Christian for crying out loud! And, they're doing something weird to my butt!” He moaned loudly at her. 

The only response he got was her practically dying of laughter. 

“Lydia, it's not funny.” 

More laughter and then Stiles couldn't help but join in. A moment later, she was practically banging on his door. 

“Let me see!” She giggled. 

He opened the door and she smiled in appreciation. “Oh yes, I have done good.” She nodded. 

“By who?” He gave her an annoyed look. 

“By you, of course.” She laughed. 

He took in her choice of beach attire. It was a hot red, two piece bathing suit. 

“I'm glad I won't be the only hot one today.” He commented. 

“Shut up.” She shook her head. 

“Who are you bringing?” Stiles asked. 

They had agreed this trip to the coast would involve two other people of their choice. 

“Hmmm.... Isaac.” 

“Isaac?” He asked, raising a brow at her. 

“Well, I just assumed you would be bringing Derek and I mean, I can't let you have all the fun.” She explained as if it were some mathematical formula. 

“Lydia, I – I mean, why would you assume that – you know what, just... ugh.” He fumbled before finally giving up. 

“Knew it.” She commented and then went off into the guest room again, leaving Stiles to make the call. 

Stiles let out a soft sigh before grabbing his phone and finding Derek in his list of contacts. It took a minute of ringing, but Derek finally answered the phone. 

“Are you ready?” Stiles asked at the sound of Derek's voice, his free hand nervously fidgeting with his collar bone. He'd asked the Sour Wolf the night before about going with them to the beach. 

“Yeah. Anyone else I need to grab?” 

“Yeah. Isaac.” Stiles replied. 

Stiles heard Derek groan and he laughed. “It's Lydia's idea. Don't blame me.” 

“Fine. I'll grab him and then I'll be at your place soon.” And with that, Derek hung up the phone. 

Stiles raised a brow. “Rude.” 

He went off to find Lydia. She was lounging on the bed, mindlessly using her phone. She glanced up at Stiles when he came in and smiled. Stiles felt very... exposed in the speedo and squirmed around a bit. 

“You look hot.” She smirked. 

“I look like a boy toy.” He commented, looking at himself in the mirror. 

She sat up, raising a brow. “Isn't that what you want? I mean, Derek is going to be with us. All. Day.” 

“Lydia!” His eyes widened at her, a little blush playing at the surface of his cheeks. “I don't like him. He's just fun to have around because he's so broody.” 

“Mmmhmmm.” And with that, she lay back down on the bed. 

Stiles turned back to the mirror and picked at the hem of the speedo. He supposed he did want Derek to like what he saw in a way. This was so... unlike him to be putting his full body out in public practically naked. Much less lounging around with Derek as such. But Lydia was basically forcing him to do this. At least, that's what he told himself. 

He bounced a bit in front of the mirror, watching as his butt actually moved with the motion. He turned to Lydia, dumbfounded. 

“How..? I mean, you've seen my butt. It's not... you know... a bubble.” He couldn't help the laugh that jumped out of his throat. 

Lydia pressed her palm to her face for a minute, laughing softly. “Silly, it lifts your butt up. Makes it... you know... appear more... full.” She finished. “Nothing wrong with umm... adding a little sparkle to the display rack.” 

Stiles blushed furiously. “Lydia!” 

She stood up and walked over. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses with large rims and dark glass. She pushed them onto his face. “Here's what you do. Keep these on for a while, that way no one has a clue where your eyes are.” She said, putting her own pair on. “Flirt, but don't oversell.” 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you I don't like Derek?” 

“I never mentioned his name.” Her head was turned questioningly to the side in faux confusion. 

He shook his head and looked away for a minute. “Fine. I like him... a little.” 

“Wait for it!” She yelled looking around. “Oh wait, the sky's not falling. It's ok to like him.” She said, nudging his arm. 

Stiles gave her an annoyed glare and she could tell it even through his glasses. She laughed and pulled her hair into a pony tail and then turned to Stiles, pulling a brush out of a slender tube and spreading some on his lips.

“Lydia!” He batted at her hands playfully. 

“It'll barely be noticed. It'll just make your lips sparkle a bit.” She said matter-of-factly, putting the tube away again. 

He glanced into the mirror, watching how the light caught his lips and they gave off the faintest sparkle. He rolled his eyes playfully and then heard a horn honk. Lydia bounced up. 

“They're here!” She cheered. 

They both made their way out the front door, Stiles' dad following after them with his eyes and Stiles knew he had a million questions but he didn't have time for any of them. They calmed themselves at the door and calmly walked over to Derek's car. They rounded to the passenger side and Lydia climbed into the back, before looking up at Isaac. 

“Close your mouth, you'll let a fly in.” She smirked. “You gonna get back here or what?” She asked, making room for him. 

“Uh, yeah!” He smiled and climbed in the back with her, leaving the front seat wide open for Stiles. 

Lydia gave Stiles a 'thank me later' look and turned to Isaac. Stiles climbed into the passenger seat, and for the briefest moment, he caught Derek's eyes traveling up his legs. 

“My eyes are up here, big guy.” Stiles said simply. 

“I wouldn't be able to tell.” Derek replied in his usually stoic style before pulling the car out onto the road and heading for the highway. 

Once they were on the open road, Stiles turned to Derek. “Where's your swim wear?” He asked. 

“I don't swim.” He said simply. 

“What do you mean you don't swim? You're a freaking werewolf!” Stiles cried incredulously. 

“A werewolf. Not a dog.” Derek replied. 

Stiles huffed at how infuriatingly funny and annoying Derek could be with ease. From the back, he heard Isaac. 

“Did it hurt?” 

Stiles turned to sit on his knees to face the back. “Really Isaac? Really?” 

“Stiles.” Derek said, tapping his back. “Knees don't go in the seat, please.” 

Stiles turned and sat down before looking at Derek. Had he just ordered him and, more importantly, had he just taken it? He shook his head. Lydia kicked Stiles' seat and he rolled his eyes again. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Lydia giggled. 

“When you fell from Heaven, 'cause you look like an angel to me.” Isaac said. 

“I think I have to join Stiles in this one, Isaac.” 

The pair in the back just laughed and Stiles looked over at Derek, who simply shrugged the comment off. Stiles turned to look out the window, a goofy grin planted on his face. Derek had just sided with him and that was possibly one of the best things to ever happen. Like ever. Soon, the sky opened up and Stiles knew that they had hit the coast. Within another few minutes, they found the beach and parked. Stiles, Isaac and Lydia practically tumbled from the car, with Derek stepping out like he really couldn't care. Before he knew it, Derek had pulled his jeans off, tossing them into the car and revealing a pair of plain swimming trunks. Very... Derek, Stiles supposed. 

Derek unloaded all the gear, claiming their spot on the beach while the other three raced for the water. Lydia jumped onto Stiles back, who maneuvered her around so that she could attack Isaac with water. Stiles felt laughter bubbling over from his chest; laughter he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He glanced back towards Derek and he swore he caught a smile on the usually scowl-ridden face. Of course, the moment Derek realized that Stiles had spotted him, Stiles saw the smile flee. 

Lydia climbed off of his back. “Go on up there. We'll be fine down here.” She smiled. 

“Lydia, I mean I don't eve-” 

She pushed him toward Derek. “Just go for it.” 

He gave her an annoyed look and then walked up to Derek, sitting down onto the beach chair. Derek assumed a place on the sand, rather close to the chair. They sat in silence for a little while. Surprisingly, Derek was the one that broke that silence. 

“You look good today.” Stiles could barely believe those words. “I mean, you looked happy.” 

Stiles was trying to figure out where the compliments were coming from, but he didn't want to waste too much time dwelling on them. He drug a toe across the sand, leaving a long line in its wake. 

“You wanna take a walk?” Stiles asked, a small bit of hesitance playing on his voice. 

“Could it be more of a cliché?” Derek practically smirked. 

Stiles kicked sand at him. “Shut up.” He laughed. 

Derek stood up a moment later, looking down at Stiles. “Well?” 

Stiles stood up as well and they took off. Stiles was happy this was actually happening. Derek freaking Hale was actually walking along a beach with him. The sun was hanging low in the sky and the waves crashed softly at the shore line. All in all, the day couldn't be more perfect in his eyes and he stopped, turning to Derek. 

“Take your shirt off.” He said. 

“Take your sunglasses off.” Derek retorted. 

“I will if you will.” Stiles countered. 

“Fine.” Derek huffed slightly before pulling his shirt over his head. 

Stiles didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. Derek's muscles were so well carved and defined it was like an artist had carefully selected the highest grade of marble, only to spend years contemplating the precise forms to invoke. If that existed, it was certainly in Derek. Stiles did as he agreed and pulled his glasses off, looking up into Derek's eyes. 

Stiles wasn't sure why, but his breath caught in his throat. Not in the usual way it did when he was having a panic attack; more like this moment was perfect and he never wanted it to end. Somehow there was no distance left between them and they were just staring into each other's eyes still, the world seeming to slip away. 

“Hey you guys wanna – oh wow.” Isaac's voiced pierced the moment and Stiles looked over to see a very surprised Isaac come to a halt a few feet away. Stiles could tell Lydia was about to burst with giddiness, and he would without doubt hear about this for the next few weeks. 

Derek sent Isaac a harsh scowl. “Yes, Isaac?” 

“I mean, we just wanted to know if you guys were up for volleyball but obviousl--” 

“We'll play.” Stiles interrupted, not wanting things to spiral out of control. 

Stiles could hear Derek let out a breath and the four of them made their way over to a net. Lydia was the first to serve the volleyball, sending it soaring at Derek. He jumped and sent it flying back over the net. Stiles was sure that Isaac would be the one to return it, but Lydia caught it again with her fist, sending it right at Stiles. He tried to hit it, jumping for it but all he got was a face full of sand. Then of course, laughter. He stood up, brushing himself off. 

“Ha ha.” He smirked, before his eyes darted to Derek. 

Derek wasn't laughing. He even looked... worried to some degree but the scowl quickly came back. They played for a bit longer, not really keeping score. They just needed an excuse to let out some energy and the game was perfect for that. When the sun reached the horizon, they decided it was time to pack up and head home. 

It wasn't long before they were roaring down the highway again, heading back for Beacon Hills. Stiles didn't really want to leave the beach – ever. It was the place his dreams were made of; the place he could see settling down to live out the rest of his life in perfect peace. Nothing more to worry about than what time the sun would come up and when it would go down. Of course, in reality, he was still stuck in high school in Beacon Hills. But he had his friends around him, and he figured that counted for a lot. 

Derek dropped Stiles off at his house and he gave Lydia a hug, promising to call her soon. He went in and passed by the kitchen, his father still at the table. 

“Still not going to ask.” He heard his fathers voice travel after him up the stairs and he couldn't help but laugh. 

Stiles went into his bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothing; specifically, his batman pajamas. He figured that maybe he was deluding himself into thinking that moment on the beach meant more than he thought it did. Perhaps it was just some weirdly intense moment where they locked eyes and had barely a sliver of air between the two of them. What could that possibly mean? He collapsed onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He clicked Permanent Scowl and started a text message. 

“Had a blast.” He sent. 

A while later, his phone beeped. He looked at the screen. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
